Prim's Journal: The Destruction of District Twelve
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: The destruction of District Twelve in Prim's POV and what I think the conisquences of the rebellion should be.


June 31st, 2795

The Seam, District Twelve

I jerked from my bed. I heard the noise of bomber planes. I scrambled out to my mom.

"Prim, we have to leave" said my mom with my sister's best friend (if you ask me, my sisters _lover_),Gale.

"The Capitol is here" said Gale. It was like a punch to the stomach. Buttercup hissed and jumped to a corner. My goat ran around crazy.

"What do you mean their here?" I asked.

"Twelve is the new Thirteen" said my mom. "NOW COME ON!" I rushed after my mother.

"WHAT ABOUT MY GOAT AND BUTTERCUP?" I roared at her.

"They don't matter right now!" replied my mom. I saw the plane. A flag with a star, half white, half black, surrounded by thirteen spikes, in between the last one shaded black as the others are white. We ran to a hovercraft. The Capitol plane dropped a fire bomb.

"We gotta get to District Thirteen!" roared Gale pulling me towards the hovercraft.

"NO!" I roared yanking my arm from his grip. I ran towards the hissing Buttercup. A fine laser outstretched from a Capitol plane and targeted Buttercup!

"NNNOOOOO!" I roared running towards my cat. Gale grabbed me from behind and started dragging me. I kicked and screamed as the laser shot, blowing my cat to bits. His blood shot all over my face. I bit Gale, and he loosened his grip, just enough the break free. I ran towards the remains of Buttercup. Next they targeted my goat. Nothing, there was nothing I could do. My goat got shot, adding blood to my skin.

More planes arrived. I entered the hovercraft, and watched the monitor.

I watched as firebombs landed on my best friend's home. I watched as the Victor Village was destroyed. I watched as the house I was born and raised in was destroyed.

The next bomb headed for us. Gale surprisingly dodged it. I watched from the distance as firebombs filed from the Capitol's plane blowing up my home. We turned on the TV, we watch President Snow as he declares what just happened. He started with the Treaty of Treason, and his new revisions.

"Seven hundred, seventy-six years ago, there was a war known as World War Three. The whole world turned against each other. War filled our planet.

"Soon, Russia became obsessed with winning the war, they flooded the Earth. Some of the water drained away, revealing parts of what was known as North America. From this land came I shining new Capitol, and thirteen surrounding Districts.

"For seven hundred years, we lived in peace. Then, the Dark Days came. The rebellion fought back. Twelve Districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. So started the Hunger Games.

"On the twenty-fourth anniversary, to prove there was sacrifices in the Dark Days, you had to vote on the Tributes to go into the Arena.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, to prove even the the largest numbers of the Dark Days died, there will be twice as many Tributes to enter the Arena.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, to prove even the strongest of the Dark Days couldn't over power the Capitol, the old Victor's are in the Arena, everyone to be killed.

"And now, to destroy the new rebellion known as the Mockingjay, we have obliterated District Twelve, signaling that there will be a new game, were a boy and a girl will fight to the death in each District weakly. Also, there will be two annual Hunger Games. The first Hunger Games of the year will continue like it is now, but the second, Tributes will be from the ages 10 through 27. Once someone wins these Games, they have their name entered two times for the next Reaping, showing that even now the winners will be punished. The Arena will explode in thirty minutes. Happy Hunger Games!" said President Snow. I turned the TV off.

"We have to save my sister" I said franticly.

"We will" said Haymitch. When we arrived at the Arena, the first explosion started. I saw Katniss be blown back. Claws extended from our hovercraft, picking up the surviving Tributes, except one. The Capitol got him first…


End file.
